The Dawn of Heroes
by Sky.of.Fire
Summary: The era of Percy Jackson is over but threats still continue to arise. Recently the mist that protected the mortals from the dangers of Ancient Greece has been disappearing leaving them vulnerable. Eight new heroes must rise up and face the new threat to Mount Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

**The story has begun! Thank you to all the support I have received to start this up! I am glad to present the first chapter XD**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **/~/~/~/**

 **Dominick Salvatore**

Grinning Dominick swung his backpack onto his shoulder. He had finished a surprisingly accident free Junior year and it was finally summer, finally time to return to Camp Half-Blood.

"You sure you don't need a ride?" his dad asked standing at the door with crossed arms.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll just take the bus to the city," Dominick answered hurriedly as he waved bye and shut the door simultaneously. He always looked forward to summer, especially since school wasn't exactly his forte. Putting his headphones on he walked over to the bus stop with a little hop in his step, and got got to the bus stop just in time as it drove over.

"It's $1.25," the bus driver said as Dominick tried to get on.

Mentally smacking himself he sheepishly smiled. Dom never took the bus, but his parents wouldn't let him bring his car to camp with him. "Do you accept credit card?"

The bus driver looked at him with narrowed eyes as she pointed at the door for him to leave. Dominick sighed and began to open his mouth to charm speak but was interrupted.

"Oh don't worry dear, I'll cover you," an elderly lady said behind him. Turning around he saw the sweetest lady ever who just radiated grandma vibes.

"Thank you so much," Dominick smiled as the bus driver finally let him on. Charm speaking was embarrassingly his best asset in battle along with novice knife fighting, but he felt guilty using it on unsuspecting mortals. Dominick slid into one of the front seats relieved.

"Make sure you have money next time young man," the lady said with a wink as she sat down in front of him.

"Of course, this is a lesson learned," Dominick responded earnestly. It was a short drive from his house to the bus stop in the city, only about 45 minutes. He planned on meeting a friend there who borrowed the camp's van to pick him up.

He mainly listened to music during the ride, but got bored most of the way through and started to look around. The bus was relatively full with only a few open seats in the front where he was. Dom happened to catch the eye of a girl around his age sitting with her friends, which elicited excited chatter and giggles, which he had come accustomed to being a son of Aphrodite. Politely smiling at them he turned back around to face front. Dominick nearly jumped out of his seat to see the old lady turned around and staring right at him with a sweet smile on her face.

"So you off to camp?"

Dominick tilted his head slightly confused, "I'm sorry what was that?" The bus slowed to a stop. "Oh um, sorry this is my stop I gotta go. Thank you so much again for the money" he stood up but was stopped as the old lady stood up in front of him.

Her smile seemed to be growing and seemed to be getting too big for her face. "My children never get to go your camp, nor their children."

Dominick had been exposed to the demigod life and knew something was up. His hand instinctively went to the knife he had in his jacket pocket.

"Oh dear, I was supposed to make this big, but with you being a son of Aphrodite I fear it'll be too easy," she said shaking her head sincerely before she started to morph. Her smile turned into a sneer as her head morphed into that of a dog with a curly haired grandma wig on top, along with a seal body covered in a flower dress.

Jumping back Dominick swiped the knife at the telekhine, only recognizing it from the description Alec, a son of Athena, had given him during a Greek monster lesson. The telekhine easily dodged as it lunged at Dominick baring its fangs. He dove to the side into another empty seat in the knick of time.

"What is that?!" screamed a lady somewhere on the bus.

"The grandma morphed into a dog!" exclaimed a high schooler. Looking back the surprised bus lady opened the doors and ran out. Everyone on the bus surged for the exit. As the telekhine got back up it turned to face Dominick, "just let me kill you dear, it'll be quick," she said, her voice still sounded like the sweet old grandma who helped Dominick get on the bus. The telekhine's muscles tensed as it prepared to pounce.

Dominick finally returning to his senses started to talk. "Wait, don't move," his voice was laced with honey and everyone in the bus, monster included, listened and stopped. The frantic screams and desperate shoves for the door ended as everyone froze like a statue. "You don't want to really kill me," he said this time directing his speech at the telekhine.

"Yeah… why would I want to kill you?" the telekhine mused aloud confused.

Dominick smiled a smile that did his mother justice. "Exactly, you want to read the ad up there reeeeeeally slowly." He pointed at an ad on the bus wall for some lawyer. The telekhine's eyes turned to stare intently at the white smile of _Kenneth S. Nugget: Attorney and Counselor at Law._ With the telekhine completely distracted, Dominick easily lunged forward and stabbed it with his knife causing it to disintegrate into a pile of gold dust. He also inadvertently broke the charm speak spell he had on everyone else on the bus, and they all turned to him and started screaming once more.

"He killed her!"

"But it wasn't an old lady?!"

"Why couldn't I move?!"

"I swear it had a seal body."

"It was a monster!"

The bus was filled with the confused shouts and screams as everyone tried to get off of the bus through the back exit, scared to try and go around Dominick and the pile of ashes to the front.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl he met eyes with earlier. She stood a distance away from him, no doubt because of his knife he just used to kill the telekhine.

Dominick nodded, sheepishly sheathing his knife. What did everyone see? They couldn't possibly have seen the telekhine for what it was.

"You saved us all. That dog monster was trying to eat you or something."

The sound of sirens got his attention. He didn't have time to stay and find out what was going on. Turning around he ran and exited through the front door. The people who had gotten off of the bus were starting to cause mass panic as people started to run from fear of getting attacked by more "dog seals".

The only one running towards the bus was luckily a familiar daughter of Ares. Presley Boone was one of Dominick's closest friend. In fact she was the first person he met at camp. She had long wavy dirty blonde hair that she always has in a ponytail no matter how many times Dom told her she looked nice with it down. Presley has a round shaped face with big grey eyes and freckles dotting her cheeks and nose. Dominick stood a whole 10 inches taller than her being at 6'0" which seemed to frustrate Presley to no end. Just like Dom though, Presley dressed for comfort rather then style which helped the two get along.

"Holy shit, Dom what did you do?" she asked stomping towards him.

Hurrying over to his friend he shook his head and speed walked away from the bus, "we gotta go… I'll tell you in the car." Presley opened her mouth to retort but the sound of sirens began to pierce the air, so instead she settled for a death glare before the two ran towards the van.

 **/~/~/~/~/**

 **Skye Rayo de Nube**

"Si por supuesto, mamá te amo," Skye said with a smile before hanging up. Her mom always requested that she call her as soon as she made it to camp since she didn't carry a phone with her and would have to use the Big House's landline. Being a child of Zeus she already had a giant target on her back, she didn't need any more help as a monster magnet.

Yawning Skye walked out. It was a long trip from Argentina and always wore her out, but she wasn't going to miss her first bonfire of the summer no matter how ultimately lame it was.

"Hey Skye, is Chiron in there?" Presley asked as she walked over with Dominick who waved at her with a smile. Dom was a good looking guy, but, what else would you expect from a son of Aphrodite. He stood tall at 6 feet with a muscular build and light brown hair that always fell into his eyes, but in an endearing way. His hazel eyes were framed with thick eyelashes and he had a strong jaw.

Skye crossed her arms and stuck her chin up, "I see how it is. I've been gone 7 months and you only ask about Chiron."

"Yeah pretty much, he was always cooler than you," Presley responded with a smile.

Skye stuck out her tongue, "I'll let that slide this time. Anyways, he's down by the bonfire that's about to start," she said jerking her thumb in the direction of the amphitheater. "Wanna walk there with me?"

"S'mores sound so good right now," Dominick nodded enthusiastically.

"What did you need to talk to Chiron about?" Skye asked nosily as the three of them started walking.

"I think something is off with the mist," Dominick said concerned.

Raising an eyebrow Skye looked at Dominick, "what do you mean off."

"He killed a telekhine on the bus and thinks everyone saw it for what it was," Presley interjected.

Before she could respond, Skye turned the corner and nearly ran right into Dimitra, the camp's oracle. Dimitra had straight dark brown hair that went just past her shoulders and bright green intelligent eyes. She was born and raised in Greece so she had a thick accent, which is one of the many reasons her and Skye get along.

"Hey Dimitra, good to see you," Skye greeted with a smile.

"Ah Skye, it is good to see you back as well" Dimitra said happily with her thick Greek accent as she pulled Skye in for a hug. "Dominick hello to you too," she added as she gave the son of Aphrodite a hug as well. Dimitra had a hard time getting close to people at the camp since she was different, but she had become close to a few people here, Skye and Dominick included.

"Vera," Presley yelled looking over Dimitra's shoulder. "Is Chiron nearby?" she asked.

"Um, I think he is talking to Renard about pranks again, but he'll be right back."

Skye scrunched her nose up when she saw who started walking over. Vera Akiyama wasn't exactly her best friend… not even close. She wasn't opposed to Vera's caring side, it was just the fact that Vera took charge of everything. She has it in her head that she needs to protect everyone and unite them or whatever, but Skye wasn't a fan of authority. She didn't like someone telling her what to do. Call it a Zeus kid thing or whatever. Vera is of Asian descent with dark green almond shaped eyes and long wavy brown hair.

Dimitra turned around to greet Vera, but as soon as their eyes locked Dimitra's eyes changed bright blue and green fog started to leak from her mouth. Skye had received a prophecy before so it didn't exactly surprise her, but it still unnerved her nonetheless.

Vera took a step back but continued to make unbroken eye contact, that Skye wasn't sure was forced or not, when the oracle started to speak. Her voice was no longer her own, but a symphony of many, creating an eerie sound.

 _"The eyes of mortals forced to see,_

 _no longer ignored, no longer free._

 _Eight heroes will rise and west they will go,_

 _the witches finger holds the torch aglow._

 _All be warned of the eternal light's power,_

 _only fire bringers blood can stand before it and not cower._

 _In the place where water runs through rock,_

 _you shall find your guide the sun god's hawk._

 _An enchanted torch and feather of fire,_

 _together to free the dark lady in mire._

 _The final choice is one hard made,_

 _to expand Olympus or let it fade."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm going to try and post once a week and every chapter will pretty much be in the format of having 2 POVs each.**

 **/~/~/~/**

 **Vera Akiyama**

As soon as Vera met eyes with Dimitra's she found herself immersed in a sea of blue light that she couldn't look away from. It was like she was hypnotized. All Vera could hear was the haunting symphony of voices of the oracle. As soon as the last line finished Vera finally returned to her senses and tried to blink away the blue etched into her eyesight.

"Dimitra!" Skye exclaimed as she ran forward to catch the oracle just in time as she fell unconscious. Skye has black hair going just below her shoulders and blue eyes that seem to have lightning flashing across them. She seems so innocent with a small button nose and a lithe figure, but there are mountains of snark hiding behind that.

"Dominick go get Chiron," Vera instructed as she quickly helped Skye carry Dimitra. "We need to take her to the med bay." The daughter of Zeus rolled her eyes at Vera's command, but she chose to ignore it. She was pretty much used to Skye's resistance to authority.

The two of them were able to carry Dimitra easily and they got to the med bay in no time. It was completely empty since everyone was at the bonfire. Chiron entered the bay with Presley, Dominick, and a son of Apollo, Grayson, trailing behind him. Grayson went and tended to Dimitra while Chiron addressed the others.

"Dominick and Presley told me what happened along with what occurred on their way to camp," he said gravely. "That prophecy carries much weight for the oracle to have passed out after it." Turning to face Vera he continued, "I heard she said the prophecy to you."

Vera stood a little taller as she nodded. That meant of course that this was going to be her quest, and she couldn't help but feel extremely happy about that, but she hid her excitement.

With a grim expression.

Chiron nodded and turned to look at the rest again. "There will be a head counselor meeting first thing tomorrow at 7 concerning the prophecy," he announced before walking away.

Vera watched him leave and her excitement seemed to morph into a strange feeling of foreboding. "I'm going to bed," she mumbled before following Chiron's suit and hurried out of the med bay and into her cabin. It was only 8 pm and no doubt everyone else was at the bonfire so she was the only one in the Demeter cabin allowing her to fall into an unfortunately dream filled slumber.

 _Vera was standing at the edge of a giant chasm. She found herself drawn to it and peered over. It was filled with complete emptiness like nothing Vera had seen before. She saw literally nothing in it._

 _"Do you hear the whispers?" an eerie voice said beside her. Instead of looking at who was at her side Vera leaned further into the pit. She was hit with a chorus of whispers all different voices, similar to the oracle but… more. She felt like she was hearing everything but it was all nothing when said together._

 _"I am going to save Olympus," the voice said again. This time Vera turned to look, but was only met with a blue light that seared Vera's whole being._

Vera woke up with a start, her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. Looking at the clock she was thankful to see it was almost 7 in the morning. Her siblings had all left already to tend to the farm and let her sleep in, no doubt because they heard what happened. After brushing her hair and throwing on a clean camp t-shirt and her jacket she hurried outside towards the Big House.

"Hey Vera," a familiar voice said as Merlin Le Fay walked over to her. The son of Hecate had wavy ash blonde hair with bright green eyes. He wasn't exactly built for fighting with a more feminine build. Merlin often came to Vera to help with ingredients for potions since as a daughter of Demeter she had easy access to a lot of them.

"Hi," she greeted with a smile.

"I got the gist of what happened last night from Dom," he said sticking his hands in his hoodies pockets. "Looks like you're gonna be leading your second quest."

"Well this one seems infinitely more important than finding and returning Hermes sword," Vera joked. She had only been on one other quest that although was hard, wasn't a big deal.

"Well this is where I leave," Merlin said with a wave bye as they neared the Big House. He was the best at magic at the camp but would rather be practicing magic than take on any responsibility so he never became the Hecate head counselor.

Walking in Vera found herself one of the first few to arrive. So far it was only Alec Calloway, head of the Athena cabin and Silver Diaz, head of the Iris cabin. Alec epitomized an Athena kid with the same stormy grey eyes that always seemed to be calculating everything and neat tidy light brown hair with not a single strand out of place, only a single scar going through his eyebrow seemed to be the only imperfection. With an upturned nose and almost never smiling he appeared stuck up, but Vera had known him long enough to see past his stony appearance.

Silver on the other hand was completely different. Her wavy brown hair was a controlled mess with eyes changing color based on her emotions and a seemingly constant smile on her face. She always wore her thick glasses, silver hoop earrings, and a charm bracelet.

"Hey Vera," Silver greeted happily. Alec simply nodded in greeting.

Sitting down Vera smiled back with a wave. Soon the room started to fill up and conversations sprouted all around. Chiron came next, followed by Presley, Jason from Hephaestus, Skye, Heidi from Dionysus, and so forth until everyone was here, everyone except for Rance Riviere, a son of Hades.

"Ugh, where is he?" Skye complained as she leaned back in her chair. "Do we even need to wait for him?"

Frowning Chiron crossed his arms, "very well, we will start without him." Before Chiron could talk a hole opened up in the side of the room and a very disgruntled Rance burst through it. The son of Hades has tousled light brown hair that seems to always have a windswept appearance and almond shaped bright blue eyes and a noticeable scar on his jaw. With dimples and a spot on fashion sense Rance completely ignored the typical Hades archetype of gloom and doom.

"I did it!" he said relieved as he slumped down into a seat. "Sorry, I was practicing shadow travel…"

"Well next time practice it on your own time," Presley said with narrow eyes.

"My bad," Rance mumbled as he stuck his tongue out at her, inciting Presley to simply roll her eyes and turn her focus to Chiron.

"Well, now that you are all finally here, let's discuss the events from last night," Chiron announced. For the next few minutes he informed everyone else what went down with the oracle and repeated the prophecy.

Once he was done conversation ensued around the table.

"The prophecy doesn't flow as well as others, like two different parts were forced together, and Dimitra passed out after reciting it… maybe the gods didn't want us to hear or give this prophecy," Alec mused aloud.

"Well, we received the prophecy no matter, so now we have to go through with it," Heidi stated.

Turning to Vera Chiron continued, "the prophecy was given to you, so you are the one to lead it."

Vera nodded seriously, hiding her excitement. Her eyes roamed the table as she took in some of her prospect teammates. The meeting ended soon after, with instruction to Vera to choose her 7 other comrades to leave tomorrow morning.

 **/~/~/~/**

 **Merlin Le Fay**

With his ear against the wall and a spell to enhance his hearing Merlin heard everything. After hearing the full prophecy only one line truly stuck, _together to free the dark lady in mire_. He had heard the many names of his mother, and the Dark Lady was definitely one of them. It would make sense too with the mist being all messed up. He needed to go on this quest.

When the meeting ended he waited until Vera walked out before hurrying over to her cutting right to the chase. "You gotta bring me on this quest," he said clasping his hands together.

"Why do you wanna go so bad?" Vera raised her eyebrows questionably.

"The Dark Lady, from the prophecy, is another name for Hecate, who you know is my mom soooo…." Merlin trailed off waving his hands in enunciation.

"Hmm, okay, you make a compelling case," she said with a grin. "Honestly though, I was probably going to bring you anyways, your magic would be extremely helpful."

Giving a thumbs up, Merlin smiled triumphantly. "Who else are you planning on bringing along."

Putting her hand to her chin in thought Vera shrugged, "I'm not sure… I was thinking Alec for strategy, Presley for combat, and Rance for power, but that's as far as my list goes."

"Okay, well, I have a suggestion, and I know you're not gonna like it, but what about Skye? She is a good swordsman and being a daughter of Zeus would be an asset."

Leaning her head back, Vera groaned, "I know you're right, but she's such a pain in the butt to work with, at least for me."

"Yeah, well, you gotta do what you gotta do," Merlin said with a shrug.

Vera shook her head, but said no more on the matter, "well that's 6, I still need to choose 2 more."

Merlin waved his hand dismissively. "Eh, it'll come to you."

"Well I am going to go tell those who I have already chosen, see you later. Make sure you get ready for tomorrow," Vera pointed as she walked off.

Sighing Merlin looked around realizing that he would have to be productive for the next week or so on this quest.

The rest of the day went by like any day at camp, but luckily for Merlin he got to skip out on the Greek and archery lessons in order to get ready for the quest.

By the time dinner rolled around he was starving and made his way over to the dining pavilion. There weren't tables for each cabin anymore since some kids who were the only child of their godly parent would sit alone. That change happened way before Merlin got to camp.

"Hey Merlin," Silver said with a wide smile as she walked up beside him. "Vera grabbed a table for those going on a quest so we can try to make a plan for tomorrow." Before Merlin could respond, she looped her arm through his and dragged him to the table, which he just went along with. Everyone was sitting there except for Alec.

With only a few waves or nods in greeting, everyone was too focused on the conversation at hand to really greet Silver and Merlin as they sat down.

"Our best plan right now is to just head west and see what we bump into…" Rance stated as he took a break from absentmindedly eating his food.

"So are we just hoping for some magical sign of where we need to go?" Skye asked scrunching up her eyebrows.

"What do you propose?" Rance asked as he took a break from absentmindedly eating his food.

Presley crossed her arms, "well that just sounds fucking ridiculous." She then continued to mumble other creative expletives under her breath.

"Well we don't have much to go off of, so unless Alec gets here with some useful research there isn't much of a choice," Vera said with a sigh.

"Well luckily I have," Alec said as stoically as ever as he walked over. Vera sighed in relief and seemed to relax in her seat a little.

"We can always count on an Athena's kid research," Rance said with a grin.

Alec simply nodded curtly as he sat down. "I couldn't find anything on witches finger other than recipes, but, the place where water runs through rock is a translation of the Navajo name for Antelope Canyon in Arizona."

"Oh! I've seen pictures of Antelope Canyon and it's so beautiful," Silver said dreamily.

"Alec you're the best," Vera said relieved. "Well, we are going to have to leave early because that's gonna be a long drive."

"It is a 36 hour drive and a 7 hour flight," Alec interjected.

"36 hours?!" Dominick exclaimed exasperated. That was the first time he had spoken during this meeting, Dom wasn't the most talkative fella.

"Rance, can't you do your shadow travel thing and just get us all there way faster?" Skye asked poking his arm.

Before he could respond Presley spoke up, "did you see how winded he was after trying to get from his cabin to the Big House?"

"Hey! Practice makes perfect you know," he said stubbornly crossing his arms.

"You would have to improve significantly to get us to Antelope Canyon. The rate you're going, it would take over a year to have the ability to get all of us halfway there," Alec stated. Rance simply glared at him, but didn't say anything, no doubt because he knew Alec was right.

Skye burst into laughter as she pointed at Rance, "he toooold you."

"I think I have an idea," Silver spoke up, sparing Rance from any more taunts. Everyone turned to look at her in shock. Silver wasn't exactly know for her ability to make plans. "well, if Skye can make it rain I can make us a rainbow," she announced with a smile.

"Um… what is a rainbow supposed to do?" Presley asked shocked.

"Is that all?" Merlin asked Silver confused. She isn't the most focused person, but her so called plan seemed way to ridiculous, even for her.

"Oh sorry I should explain better," Silver said giggling. "You see, I can travel by rainbow, and take you guys with me. Skye just has to make a mist in front of us and we can get there in like almost no time."

"How long is _almost no time_?" Vera asked intrigued.

Putting her finger to her chin in thought Silver shrugged, "I'm not sure. I guess we'll find out."

"Well, anything is probably better than being in a car for 36 hours," Merlin pointed out, inciting a murmur of agreement around the table.

"Okay, that's settled, everyone, let's meet at Thalia's tree at 7am tomorrow," Vera announced.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you once again for all the support :) Sorry for the slower paced previous chapter. I hope jump starting the quest gives this chapter more content! Enjoy XD**

 **/~/~/~/**

 **Silver Diaz**

The next morning Silver woke up ready to go. She had her backpack filled with everything she considered useful and her clothes laid out on her desk, each item a different color of course. She had never been plagued with ominous prophetic dreams like many other campers have been so she had a restful slumber.

"Are you leaving already?" a tired Marianne asked as she rubbed her eyes. Silver and Marianne were the only two children of Iris at camp and had formed a sisterly bond, making it harder for Silver to leave the younger camper behind.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll bring you back something cool," Silver said with a smile as she hugged Marianne. Nodding groggily she yawned and fell right back asleep. Without further ado, Silver grabbed her backpack and walked out of the colorful Iris cabin towards the camp's border.

"Hey Rance!" she said excitedly as she turned the corner and saw the son of Hades.

"How can you be so happy in the morning?" he grumbled as the two started walking together.

Silver simply beamed even brighter, "oh you know I usually like to sle-"

"It was a rhetorical question," Rance said cutting her off. Silver simply shrugged it off and continued walking with him. Usually Silver couldn't be found awake before 11, but the combination of excitement and anticipation made it easy to wake up early.

The two of them walked up to the tree in a comfortable silence as Silver's mind raced with thoughts of flying through rainbows and fighting monsters. At the tree Vera and Alec were having what seemed like a serious conversation, no doubt some sort of planning, and Dom, Presley, and Skye were having some other separate conversation, while Merlin stood on the side looking half asleep.

"You know… Zeus has like a weird thing for trees…" Skye said to Presley as she looked at Thalia's pine with concentration. "I mean, he's gotten in on with quite a few tree nymphs, I got my sword from a tree, and he turned his own daughter into one…"

"You know, all of the gods have some sort of weird fetish," Presley said, eliciting a laugh from Dominick. Silver would've loved joining in on their conversation, but Vera gathered everyone together and started talking.

"Hey guys," Vera said greeting Silver and Rance. "Everyone is finally here. Silver, could you explain your plan to us a little more in depth?"

Silver nodded, "so like, I can travel through rainbows by touching a rainbow, but I can only create like normal sized rainbows so I can't make us reach Antelope Canyon, I think. But, if Skye uses her Zeus powers to create mist in front of us and create a little rainbow herself there will be a rainbow constantly in front of us that I can use to carry all of us." Silver finished with a smile, proud of her explanation. She had Marianne help her with it the night before.

"How fast does rainbow travel happen? Can that method take us all the way to Arizona?" Alec asked.

Silver looked up to the sky in thought, "hmm, I don't know how fast it is, but I think it is fast, and I don't know how far I can take us without me getting too tired."

"Do you know anything?" Skye asked sarcastically earning a glare from Vera.

"Well, it is our best option other than a 36 hour drive so lets get started," Vera stated. "Silver, go ahead."

Nodding happily Silver held out her hands and created half of a high arching rainbow, "I'll start it, but when we get to the top Skye needs to continue it. Now everyone hold hands with Skye and myself in the front."

"Do you know what you need to do?" Alec asked Skye concerned. The daughter of Zeus nodded sternly before she walked to the front and they all lined up.

"Now, you'll probably feel like your falling, but as long as you're either touching me or someone else who's is touching me you won't actually fall, I think," Skye said with a smile before she leaned forward and touched the rainbow. As soon as her fingers barely caressed the rainbow bridge they all shot forward, eliciting screams from a majority from them except for Silver who simply giggled in glee.

Skye barely had time to react and make a mist continuing the rainbow since they made it to the end of the rainbow in only seconds. The landscape below them was a blur as they sped through the sky at speeds faster than an airplane. They went over mountains, corn fields, cities, and deserts.

After about 30 minutes Silver yawned. Her eyes were growing heavy and he could barely keep them open. "Guys, I'm getting sleepy…" she trailed off.

"What?!" Vera yelled in shock behind her. Silver simply nodded slowly before her she couldn't resist the pull of slumber and her eyes shut.

 **/~/~/~/**

 **Rance Godwin**

"Did she fall asleep?!" Rance yelled as they started plummeting towards the ground.

"Skye! cushion the fall!" Vera screamed as she squeezed her eyes shut. Alec looked like he was going to pass out, but he had looked like that the entire rainbow journey honestly.

Skye didn't look fazed at all as she crossed her arm and glared at Vera, "I know that," she yelled back before furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. They were getting dangerously close to the ground and Rance instinctively shut his eyes in preparation for impact, but the air rushed up from underneath him and he never felt the probably extremely painful splat of hitting the ground, so he carefully opened his eyes. Everyone was around them precariously floating 3 feet above the cracked desert ground. Skye, who must've been exhausted from creating a mist for the past hour, must've reached her limit as her eyes rolled back and she passed out, causing herself, and everyone else to safely drop the last few feet.

"Is everyone else okay?" Vera asked as she stood up and looked around.

"Could've been a lot worse," Merlin said with a shrug as he brushed off his shirt.

Angrily Presley stood up, "Rainbow brain over there gave us no warning that she was gonna take a nap."

"She had been transporting 8 people for over an hour, she probably exhausted herself and didn't even notice," Dominick said sympathetically as he put his hand on Presley's arm, who surprisingly didn't shove it off. The two of them walked over to the unconscious Skye and Silver and started tending to them.

"You know what… that whole experience makes me wanna try skydiving," Rance mused aloud.

"Wait… where's Alec?" Dominick asked confused looking around. Following suit, Rance looked around for the the little brainiac who was no where in sight. With an extremely concerned expression Vera started scouring the area.

After a few minutes Presley finally spoke up from what looked like pouring water onto Silver's face, "Oh, he ran off as soon as we landed to hurl I think. He looked green throughout that entire ride."

"I have an unfortunate fear of heights," Alec said walking out from the shrubbery, a pained look on his face. Vera hurried over to him and talked in hushed tones that Rance tried to listen to but couldn't hear a thing.

"Well now that we're all safe and sound, where are we?" Rance spoke up.

"I tried keeping track throughout the journey through landmarks, but found it hard to focus," Alec said regretfully.

Putting his backpack on the ground Merlin started to rummage through it. "I can make a location spell in no time, I just gotta find the ingredients," he announced. He pulled out a iron bowl with ancient greek written around the side, a bottle of water, and a lighter. "Vera, could you get me some Kava Kava?"

Vera simply nodded and knelt down furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. Usually growing plants was Vera's forte but she seemed to be struggling. In a few minutes the dirt shifted and a small stalk of round green leaves started to grow. There were only 4-5 on each stem. Murmuring a thanks Merlin picked a few and got to work.

"Are you okay?" Rance asked concerned as he held a hand out for Vera to stand back up.

Taking it she smiled sheepishly. "It's hard to grow new plants simply from memory. If I haven't held their seeds or touched the plant before I don't really know what it needs and how it feels. I have to concentrate and try to guess what it is."

"What it feels?" Rance asked confused.

Vera nodded and put her hand to her chin in thought, "it's kinda hard to explain, different plants have different feelings… like how a dark crimson rose is mournful, or lilies are pure."

"I think I understand, I can usually feel what those are dead are feeling when I bump into them or summon them…" Rance offered.

Beaming Vera nodded, "exactly!"

"And kava kava helps induce visions, and in this case a vision as of to where we are… I hope," Merlin spoke up. Rance looked over at what he had been working on. The greek bowl was filled to the brim with water and the leaves had been ground up and mixed inside, with a single entire leaf floating in the middle.

"What do you mean I hope?" Alec asked as he looked at the bowl concerned. Rance honestly wasn't even surprised if Merlin's spell thingie exploded, the kid was known for experimenting with magic and sometimes it didn't end well.

Simply shrugging Merlin lit the leaf on fire. It started to smoke instantly producing much more smoke then a leaf floating on water should be able to. The smoke shifted to form the shape of the United States. "It worked!" Merlin exclaimed happily as a dark dot appeared towards the Mexico border.

"It looks like we're in New Mexico," Alec analyzed. Merlin stuck his hand into the bowl causing the smoke to disappear. "Still one state over from where we need to be."

"So, we're almost in Arizona, it shouldn't be too long if we get a car," Merlin suggested.

"Aw... I almost made it all the way," Silver said dejectedly.

"When did you wake up?" Rance asked confused.

"Excuse me sir, we both woke up just a little while ago, as if you care," Skye announced with narrow eyes as she angrily munched on ambrosia.

Throwing his hands up Rance shook his head, but before he could retort he felt something hit his leg, looking down he grabbed a brochure that had stuck to his pants, his eyes widening as he read it:

 _The Amazing Carlsbad Caverns!_

 _Sporting caves and rock formations such as_

 _The Queen's Chamber_

 _The Witches Finger_

 _Spirit World_

 _And so much more!_


End file.
